It's Easier to Lie
by BrucasandNaleyLovin
Summary: Future fic based on the movie Raising Helen. Naley, Jeyton, RachelMouth, and eventual Brucas. Deleted, now reposted. Read and review. Ch. 4 up May 15th!
1. When Everything is Wrong

**AN: Alright, so this had to be deleted. We don't need to get into why, but it just did. So, I'm reposting it. Nothing is changing, I'm just posting it again. I hope I get some of my old readers and some new ones as well.   
-Chelsie**

I don't own One Tree Hill or Raising Helen. I own Madeline, Sophia, and Kiley.

**Chapter 1- When Everything is Wrong**

"Madeline, you only have 5 minutes," Brooke yelled into her 13 year old niece's room, "if you don't get up now you're gonna stay home all day."

"If you tell her that she'll never get up," 12 year old Sophia said as she walked by Brooke on her way to the kitchen.

"Are you all ready," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Sophia said.

"Alright," Brooke said. "Madeline!"

"Relax, I'm awake," Madeline whined.

"Where's Kiley," Brooke asked Sophia.

"She's in our room," Sophia said, "she didn't get dressed or anything yet. She's kind of upset."

"I got her," Brooke said, "go in there and make sure Maddie's actually up."

"OK," Sophia said as she pushed Maddie's door open, "Maddie!"

"Kiley, are you ok," Brooke asked as she walked up to 6 year old Kiley's bed in the room that her and Sophia shared.

"Not really," Kiley said.

"What's wrong babe," Brooke asked. She sat on the edge of Kiley's bed.

"I still miss them," Kiley said, "and last night I told Maddie and she said since it's been more than a month I should be over it."

"Ky, dont listen to her," Brooke said, "you can miss them for as long as you want."

"Are you sure," Kiley asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "How about you get ready for school now?"

"Alright," Kiley said, pulling herself up. "Since it's Friday, can we go to the mall tonight?"

"Yea," Brooke said. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No, I'm ok," Kiley said as she got out of her bed. Brooke walked to the kitchen where Sophia was at the table eating, and reading a Seventeen magazine.

"Where's your sister," Brooke asked.

"In the bathroom," Sophia said, "she's straightening her hair. She's gonna make us late."

"You can relax, I'm done," Madeline said as she walked in the kitchen. "Where are my boots?"

"In your closet," Brooke said. Madeline turned and walked back to her room, and Kiley came from the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Are you all ready Kiles," Sophia asked Kiley.

"Yea," Kiley said. Madeline came back in the kitchen and they were all ready to go.

"Do you all have everything," Brooke made sure before she locked the door.

"Yea," Madeline, Sophia, and Kiley said at the same time.

"Alright," Brooke started as she locked the door, "I have to work until 4:30 today, so Maddie's in charge until I get home. Kiley, listen to her, and Maddie, be nice to Kiley. We'll go out to dinner at 5. Where do you wanna go?"

"Friday's," Maddie and Sophia said.

"Is that ok Ky," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Kiley said.

"After dinner we'll go to the mall and then after the mall we'll get ice cream and watch a movie," Brooke said.

"Can we watch Wedding Crashers," Maddie asked as they got in the car.

"Kiley can't watch that," Brooke said.

"Can we watch Click," Sophia asked.

"Yea," Brooke said.

"We should've stayed home today, we're gonna be late," Maddie said.

"Well too bad, you're almost there," Brooke said. "What did you say to Kiley last night?"

"I said a lot of things to her last night."

"About missing your parents."

"Oh, right. It's been a month and a half. She should be over it by now. Me and Sophia are."

"Don't tell her things like that," Brooke said, "she was upset earlier. And trust me, Sophia's not over it."

"Whatever," Maddie said as Brooke stopped the car.

"Sophia, make sure you remember to get Kiley on your way home," Brooke told Sophia as they walked into the middle school so she could sign Maddie and Sophia in late.

"I won't forget," Sophia said, looking at Maddie. Maddie just gave her a look back, and walked away to her locker.

After Brooke finished signing them in, she drove down the street to the elementary school so she could sign Kiley in. After the three of them were at school, she drove to work. Of course she was late, but she knew she was gonna be late anyway. She was late most of the days for the last month and a half.

At the beginning of September, Brooke's sister, Emily, and her husband, Austin, died in a plane crash. They were on their way back from vacation for their anniversary. Now, Madeline, Sophia, and Kiley had to go with someone, but nobody expected Brooke to get custody of them. She didn't even think she would. She just figured that her parents or her cousin that they wwere close to would get them, but no, it was her.

**1 month and a half earlier**

Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table in her sister's house with Madeline, Sophia, Kiley, her cousin Danielle, her parents, and the lawyer, James, that was about to give one of them custody of them.

"Which one of you is Brooke," James asked.

"I am," Brooke said.

"Well, it looks like Emily wants you to have them," James said.

"Really," Brooke and Madeline asked at the same time.

"Read this," James said, handing Brooke a piece of paper.

"The custody of Madeline Eloise, Sophia Jane, and Kiley Rachael Walker is given to Brooke Penelope Davis," Brooke read the first line out loud.

"I'll leave you to talk about this," James said. He got up from the table and waited in the living room.

"Let me see that," Madeline said, taking the paper from Brooke.

"Trust me, that's what it says," Brooke said.

"Why can't we live with you," Madeline asked Nora, Brooke's mother.

"Why don't you want to live with your aunt Brooke," Nora asked Maddie.

"Because, she's not responsible to take care of us," Maddie yelled, "and anyway, she's only like 25."

"Madeline, age doesn't matter, your mother was only 19 when she had you," Nora said.

"I'm going to bed," Maddie said. She ran from the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Everyone knew when she was in her room when they heard her door slam, which caused them all to jump.

"Mom, do you just want them," Brooke asked.

"I would love to have them, but I just can't bring them out to California," Nora said.

"Then Danielle, you just take them," Brooke said.

"But I wanna live with you," Sophia said. Brooke could tell that Sophia was trying her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Me too," Kiley added.

"Well I have to do something that's fair to all of you, and if Maddie doesn't want to, then," Brooke started, but Sophia stopped her.

"Who cares what Maddie thinks, she was being a bitch, and," Sophia sobbed, and Nora stopped her.

"Sophia Jane Walker, watch your language," Nora said.

"Sorry," Sophia mumbled.

"How about we just talk about this in the morning," Brooke said to Sophia and Kiley.

"That's a good idea, after we all have enough sleep," Nora put in. Everyone got up from the table to get ready for bed.

"Can you come back in the morning," Brooke asked James.

"I guess it didn't go well," James asked.

"What gave it away," Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Fighting, crying, yelling, do I need to go on," James asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "we all need a lot of sleep."

"Is ten tomorrow morning good," James asked.

"That's fine," Brooke said.

"Alright," James said, "I guess I'll see you at ten?"

"I guess," Brooke said, and James went to the door. Brooke went to the living room, where her parents and Danielle were talking.

"Is he coming back tomorrow," Robert, Brooke's father asked.

"Yea, he's coming at ten," Brooke said as she sat on the couch next to Nora. "What are we gonna do about them?"

"You have to decide," Nora said to Brooke.

"I have no problem taking them, but Maddie," Brooke said, and Nora stopped her.

"She's only 13, you don't let a 13 year old tell you what to do," Nora said, "do you want to take care of them Brooke?"

"Well, yea, but I don't know anything about being a parent," Brooke said, "if you won't take them I think that Danielle should."

"Why do you think I should," Danielle asked.

"Because you know what you're doing," Brooke started, "you have Callie and Leila and you're a really good mother to them, and you would be really good to Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley too. Trust me, I wouldn't be. I don't know what to do with myself right now, so how would I know what to do with them? I mean, I guess I have no problem taking them, but I guess only if I had to."

"Brooke, there's a reason Emily wanted you to have them, and I'm sure it was a good one," Robert said, "Em was always good at making decisions." Brooke thought for a minute.

"OK, I'll try it," Brooke said, "but if I'm bad at it Danielle gets them."

"That's fine," Danielle said, "but I think you'll be fine."

"I'm gonna go try and talk to them," Brooke said as she got up from the couch. She walked upstairs, and she stopped and looked around in what was her sister's room. She looked at the pictures that were around the room. They were mostly of Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley. They were happy in the pictures. Now, Maddie was far from it, and Sophia tried to keep herself together, but she couldn't. Kiley only understood so much, but she still cried about it. Brooke knew they'd eventually be back to normal, but she was gonna give them as long as it took. She walked to Kiley's room pushed her door open a little. Kiley looked like she was asleep, so she closed her door again.

"Aunt Brooke," Kiley asked.

"Yea," Brooke asked.

"No, I just wanted to see if that was you," Kiley said.

"Can you come here," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Kiley said and she pulled herself out of bed.

"Go wait in Maddie's room," Brooke said.

"OK," Kiley said. She ran to Maddie's room, and Brooke went to Sophia's room. She was laying with her face in her pillow, crying.

"Are you ok babe," Brooke asked, sitting on the edge of Sophia's bed.

"No," Sophia cried, "I miss them a lot."

"I know you do," Brooke said, "come here." Sophia let Brooke pull her into her arms. She layed her head on Brooke's shoulder and cried.

"I really wanna live with you," Sophia whispered when she stopped crying.

"You'll get to, don't worry," Brooke said, kissing Sophia's forehead.

"Good," Sophia said, "but you know Maddie isn't gonna give in."

"I'm gonna go talk to her, come on," Brooke said, and Sophia followed her to Maddie's room. Maddie was laying on her bed watching Brothers and Sisters, and Kiley was sitting next to her.

"What do you want," Maddie asked.

"I wanna talk to all of you," Brooke said.

"About what," Kiley asked.

"You're gonna live with me," Brooke started, "and Maddie, before you say anything, we have it all figured out."

"Why can't we just live with our grandparents," Maddie asked.

"Do you really wanna go all the way to California," Brooke asked Maddie.

"No, but if we live with you we have to go to wherever you live," Maddie said.

"Maddie, please," Sophia begged, "wouldn't you rather live with Aunt Brooke? Do you know how much fun that would be?"

"Yea, please Maddie," Kiley asked.

"Fine," Maddie said after a minute, "but if I don't like her I'm gonna live with Danielle."

"Fine," Brooke said, "how irresponsible do you think I am anyway?"

"A lot," Maddie said, laughing a little. 


	2. To Do What's Right

**Ch. 2- To Do What's Right**

"Alright, we got a long ride, let's go," Brooke called up the steps to Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley.

"Long," Maddie asked as she came down the steps.

"It's not that bad," Brooke said. "Do you have all your things?"

"Yea," Maddie said.

"Where are Sophia and Kiley," Brooke asked.

"They're coming," Maddie said.

"How are you," Brooke asked her.

"I'm good," Maddie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Brooke said. "Kiley, Sophia, come on."

"We're coming," Kiley said, coming down the steps, followed by Sophia.

"I'm ready and I made sure Kiley has everything and she's good," Sophia said.

"Alright, let's go," Brooke said, pushing the front door open. "We'll stop and get paint on the way home so we can start your rooms tonight." 

"Alright," they said at the same time.

---

"Alright, we can eat or paint first," Brooke said as they walked into her apartment.

"Eat," they said at the same time.

"You don't have to paint tonight if you don't want to," Brooke said.

"Can we," Maddie asked.

"If you want," Brooke said.

After they ate, they painted, and it took them until 11:30 before they were done. First they did Maddie's room, which was light purple, and then they did Sophia and Kiley's which was half pink and half yellow, because the two of them couldn't agree on a color.

"Aunt Brooke, can we sleep in your bed," Kiley asked, going to Brooke's door, followed by Sophia and Maddie. "Our rooms smell like paint."

"Yes, come on," Brooke said, moving over so they could all fit.

Once they were in bed, they fell asleep quick, but Brooke couldn't. She couldn't for the last week and a half. Every night she would lay awake wondering why Emily picked her to have custody of Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley. She knew it was probably a good reason, but she'd never really know why.

---

**Present**

Brooke came home from work to find Maddie and Kiley watching Uptown Girls in the living room. They were actually getting along for once.

"Where's Sophia at," Brooke asked Maddie.

"In her room or something," Maddie said. "I don't know."

"Sophia," Brooke called.

"In my room," Sophia yelled. Brooke walked to Sophia's room where she was laying on her bed reading.

"Are you ok," Brooke asked.

"Yea. I'm fine," Sophia said, not looking up from her book. "Well, no not really," she said after a minute, "well, no, I'm not. At all."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I need to go to a therapist."

"No you don't."

"But I still miss them, a lot," Sophia said, trying not to cry. "I'm trying to get over it but I can't."

"You don't need to," Brooke said.

"But Maddie said," Sophia started and Brooke stopped her.

"Don't listen to Maddie," Brooke said. "Just because she says she's over it doesn't mean you have to be."

"You don't think she's really over it?"

"No. She can say it as much as she wants, but she's not."

"Oh. I thought she actually was," Sophia said.

"Well I don't think she is," Brooke said. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Sophia said, "I guess."

"Alright, well I'm getting a shower. Tell Kiley and Maddie that we're going in a half an hour," Brooke said.

"Alright," Sophia said, pulling herself off the bed.

---

"I'm tired. I wanna go home," Kiley whined.

"Can we get ice cream before we leave," Maddie asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "Is that ok Ky?"

"Yea," Kiley said.

"Give me your bags. I'll go get a table, you can get the ice cream yourselves," Brooke said.

"OK," Maddie said as she gave Brooke her bags. "Come on Kiles." Maddie grabbed Kiley's hand and Sophia followed them. Brooke finally found a table and dropped their bags there. She sat down and waited for them to come back.

"Brooke," she heard a voice behind her and turned.

"Lucas," Brooke said, smiling a little, "sit."

"Children's Place," Lucas asked, pulling the bag off the chair across from Brooke.

"It's Kiley's," Brooke said. "So, why are you back in Tree Hill?"

"Visiting my mom and Laila," Lucas said, "and I had to get something for Haley's daughters for their birthday."

"Are you going to Haley's tomorrow?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yea," Brooke said. "So what are you doing tonight after this?"

"Going home and doing something with my mom and Laila," Lucas said. "Why?"

"Do you wanna come over," Brooke asked. "We're gonna watch Click when we get home, you can watch it with us if you want?"

"We," Lucas asked.

"Me, Madeline, Sophia, and Kiley," Brooke said. "Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley are my nieces. They live with me."

"They live with you," Lucas asked.

"Yea. My sister and brother in law died and I got custody."

"Emily," Lucas asked.

"Yea, her and Austin," Brooke said. "Do you remember Maddie or Sophia from when we were dating?"

"Yea. I think I might have met them once."

"Yea, I figured you did. Anyway, I have them, and their sister Kiley."

"How are they?"

"They're alright," Brooke said, and she saw them coming. "Here they are right now."

"Who are you," Kiley asked Lucas.

"This is my friend Lucas," Brooke said. "I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with us tonight. Is that ok?"

"Yea," they said.

---

"I'm going to bed," Maddie said when the movie was over.

"Are you ok," Brooke asked.

"I'm fine," Maddie said as she put her ice cream bowl in the sink. "I'm just tired."

"She's just depressed," Sophia said to Brooke when Maddie was in her room.

"She's not depressed," Brooke said, "she's just sad."

"It's the same thing," Sophia said. "I'm going to bed. Come on Kiles." Kiley followed Sophia to their room.

"And that's what I deal with all the time," Brooke said.

"All the time," Lucas asked.

"Yea, and it's the same thing everyday too," Brooke said. "I don't know what to do about it either. I know that it's hard for them and all, and I don't know. Today Sophia said she thinks she needs to see a therapist."

"Is she the one who's kinda quiet and went to bed first," Lucas asked.

"No, that's Maddie," Brooke said. "I worry about Maddie. Sophia knows how to keep it together, and Kiley doesn't understand it, but Maddie doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Are you glad you have them though," Lucas asked.

"Yea, I mean I didn't want them at first, but now I'm glad I have them," Brooke said.

"You didn't want them at first," Lucas asked.

"It's not that I didn't want them, but Maddie made it clear that she wasn't living with me," Brooke said. "Maddie's just not like she used to be. She was never that shy before, and I used to be able to talk to her, but now I can't."

"She's probably just keeping it in and trying to get over it herself," Lucas said.

"That is what she's doing," Brooke said, "but she keeps telling herself that she's over it."

"She's not over it," Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said. "You know what, it's late. I'll let you go. You probably don't feel like listening to me rant anymore either."

"I don't care, but I probably should get home though," Lucas said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Tell your mom I said hi and that I'll stop by the cafe soon," Brooke said as her and Lucas got off of the couch and walked to the door.

"Alright," Lucas said as Brooke pulled the door open.

Well, bye," Brooke said.

"Bye," Lucas said, as he went out the door.

"Hey Luke."

"Yea?"

"I miss you," Brooke said.

"I miss you too," Lucas said.

"Alright, well I'll let you go this time," Brooke said, "bye."

"Bye."

"And I still love you too," Brooke said to herself when she was inside.


	3. LoveHate

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3, so I'm all caught up to where I left off before. I should have chapter 4 sometime next week. **

"Maddie, what are you doing," Brooke asked as Maddie poured herself Cookie Crisps.

"I'm eating. What does it look like," Maddie asked, rolling her eyes.

"We have to leave," Brooke said. "You can get a latte at the cafe."

"I don't like lattes," Maddie insisted.

"Maddie, come on," Brooke said.

"I wanna eat," Maddie said.

"Madeline, we don't have time for this, let's go," Brooke yelled at Maddie.

"Don't ever yell at me again," Maddie said as she poured her cereal bowl in the sink. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the day either."

"Alright, but Maddie," Brooke started, but Maddie stopped her.

"What don't you understand about don't talk to me," Maddie asked as she pulled her coat out of the closet. "And don't answer that either."

Maddie pushed the door open and Brooke followed her. She was going to apologize for yelling at her, but Maddie was obviously upset, and it wasn't from Brooke yelling at her just now either. This is the way Maddie was now, and Brooke wanted to talk to her about it. She knew she couldn't do it right now, and it would have to wait for later. But she was going to talk to her.

"Hi," Brooke said as they walked into the cafe.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Would you like anything, Brooke," Karen asked Brooke.

"Yea, I'll have two lattes and two banana muffins," Brooke said. "Do you want anything else Sophia?"

"No, that's fine," Sophia said.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving us there," Brooke asked Lucas.

"No, it's fine," Lucas said.

"Alright," Brooke said.

"So, how are they," Lucas asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk to Maddie for the rest of the day," Brooke said.

"Why not," Lucas asked.

"I yelled at her and she told me not to talk to her," Brooke said. "I tried apologizing, but she didn't let me finish."

"Did you ever try talking to her," Lucas asked.

"Once, right after they first started living with me, but she didn't want any parts of it," Brooke said, sighing a little. "I feel bad for her."

"Brooke, here are your lattes," Karen said, pushing Brooke and Sophia's lattes towards her on the counter.

"How much," Brooke asked, taking her wallet out of her bag.

"Don't worry about it," Karen said.

"Are you sure," Brooke asked as she took the lattes and the bag with the muffins in it.

"Yea. It's fine," Karen said. "You should probably get going though if Haley wants you there by 2."

"Alright," Lucas said. "Want me to get Laila for you?"

"I got her," Karen said. Karen went back to get Laila, and Brooke made sure Maddie, Kiley, and Sophia were ready.

"Here's your latte and your muffin," Brooke said as she walked up to the table they were sitting at.

"Thanks," Sophia said.

"We're leaving now, let's go," Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke, is it gonna be a long ride," Kiley asked Brooke.

"Just two hours," Brooke said, and she picked Kiley up. "It's not that bad."

"OK," Kiley said.

"Alright, ready," Lucas asked when Laila was ready. Laila Kaidence is Karen's seven year old daughter. Just like with Lucas, Karen was doing a good job of raising Laila on her own. It hurt though, because Karen knew that this time she could have had Keith helping raise Laila, but she couldn't.

"Yea," Brooke said.

---

"Hey," Nathan said, letting them in.

"Hi," Brooke said. "Sorry we're late."

"That's fine," Nathan said.

"I'm gonna go see Haley," Brooke said, turning to Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley, "come on." They all left Lucas, Nathan, and Laila, and went to the living room where Haley, Peyton, and Rachel were.

"Hi Brooke," Haley said.

"Hey," Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke," Rylan, Haley and Nathan's seven year old son, yelled, running towards Brooke to hug her.

"Hey Ry," Brooke said, picking Rylan up. "I have your birthday present for you."

"It's not my birthday," Rylan said.

"I know, but remember I couldn't come on your birthday," Brooke asked Rylan. Rylan's birthday was in September, the day of Emily and Austin's funeral, so Brooke couldn't go to Haley's, so she was giving him his present now.

"Oh yea," Rylan said.

"I'll give it to you later, ok," Brooke asked.

"OK," Rylan said, and he jumped from Brooke's arms.

"You didn't have to worry about giving him a present," Haley said.

"No, it's fine," Brooke said, "I already had it anyway. I just couldn't come." Brooke walked over to the couch and sat next to Peyton.

"Oh, alright," Haley said. "So, are they your nieces?" Haley pointed to Maddie, Kiley, and Sophia.

"Oh, yea," Brooke said. "That's Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley." Kiley walked over to Brooke and sat in her lap. "Are you ok babe?"

"I'm tired," Kiley said.

"Wanna just relax for a little bit then," Brooke asked her again.

"Alright," Kiley said, and she layed her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Brooke, think she'll wanna play with Aubri," Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said. "Kiley, do you wanna play with Aubri?"

"In a little bit," Kiley said.

In the last seven years, a lot of things changed. Everyone had gotten married and had kids, except for Brooke. For a while after high school and college, she had a life of her own and she didn't know what she wanted to do with herself. But when she was twenty three, her and Rachel started their own clothing line, and opened their own store in Tree Hill. Brooke was happy with her life, even with Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley as her first priorities now.

Rachel and Mouth finally realized that they were both in love with each other when they were in college. They both just happened to go to the same college, and they started dating. When Rachel was twenty one, she had her and Mouth's first child. A girl named Aubriana Catharine, who is four now. They got married when Aubriana was a little over a year and a half old, and on their honeymoon, Rachel got pregnant again, with another girl, named Lila Isabelle, who is two now. Now Rachel is five months pregnant with a boy, who they plan to name Branson James. Rachel designs clothes with Brooke, and Mouth is a lawyer, and they're both happy.

After high school, Peyton "found her way back to Jake," as she likes to put it. She said she missed him and Jenny, and she went to college in Savannah so she could be with them again. She was never fully over Jake, and Jake was never fully over her either. They got married when they were twenty, and when Peyton was twenty two, she had their first child, a boy named Wesley Flynn, and when she was twenty three, she had their second child, a girl named Leanna Paige, who is two now. They have custody of Jenny who is nine now. They moved to Tree Hill after Leanna was born. Peyton is an artist, and the editor of an art magazine, and Jake is a teacher.

Nathan and Haley went to Duke together. Nathan plays for the Bobcats, and Haley wants to be a teacher, but for now, she stays at home with their kids. Right before their freshman year of college started, their son, named Rylan Kayle was born. Rylan is seven now. After Rylan, they waited to have anymore kids. When Rylan was five, Haley was pregnant again. Whe she was five months pregnant, she found out she was having a girl, and they planned to name her Keeley Analeah. But the when she was six months pregnant, her doctor realized that she was pregnant with twins. The other twin was a girl too, and they planned to name her Kayley Talia. The month after Rylan turned six, Keeley and Kayley were born. Nathan and Haley are happy with their kids, but they might want one more someday.

Then there was Lucas. Lucas went to UNC for college to be a lawyer. After college, he decided to stay in Chapel Hill instead of going back to Tree Hill. He never got married, but he had a girl friend named Shannon during college, but they broke up in the middle of their senior year, and then after college he had a girlfriend named Michaela, but they broke up after a year. Since Brooke says she still loves him, she kinda hoped that they could get back together, but now, Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley were her priorities, and she had to focus on them first, but she still had hope.

"So, how are they," Halye asked Brooke about Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley later that day after they ate dinner and everyone gave Keeley and Kayley their presents.

"They're alright," Brooke said, and she pulled Kayley into her lap. "Sophia and Kiley are fine."

"What about Maddie," Haley asked.

"She doesn't know how to deal with it," Brooke said.

"I thought she said she was over it," Rachel asked. Brooke talked about Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley with Rachel at work sometimes, but she never really got into it.

"She says she is, but she isn't," Brooke said.

"You like having them with you though, don't you," Peyton asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "I didn't think they were gonna actually live with me because Maddie didn't want to, but then I didn't give her a choice."

"Maddie seems nice," Haley said.

"She is," Brooke said. "I don't think she likes me very much though."

"You don't," Peyton asked.

"No," Brooke said. "Like today we were running late and we had to go meet Lucas at the cafe so we could drive here. And anyway, we were running late, and right when we had to leave, Maddie decided to start eating right then so I told her that we had to leave, and she wasn't listening, so I yelled at her and she told me not to talk to her for the rest of the day."

"So you listened to her," Peyton asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Yea, well I tried apologizing to her but she wouldn't let me finish," Brooke said.

"Brooke, you can't let a thirteen year old tell you what to do," Rachel said.

"I want her to be happy," Brooke said. "I tried talking to her before. She didn't wanna listen to me. I'm gonna try tonigh, but I don't know."

"She might listen," Haley said.

"I hope, I feel bad for her," Brooke said, with a sad smile.

---

"Aunt Brooke, I'm tired," Kiley whined.

"Stop being a baby Kiley," Maddie said to Kiley.

"Maddie, be nice to your sister. Ky, don't worry, we're leaving in a minute," Brooke said. They were at the cafe so Lucas could drop Laila off with his mom. "So thanks for letting us come with you today."

"It wasn't a problem," Lucas said.

"So how long are you here for," Brooke asked him.

"I took off for two weeks," Lucas said.

"Maybe I'll see you again before you leave," Brooke said. _"Hopefully I'll see you again," she thought to herself. _

"Maybe," Lucas said.

"Alright, well I better get them home," Brooke said.

"Bye," Lucas said.

"Bye," Brooke said, and she walked over to Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley. "Hey Luke."

"Yea," Lucas askesd.

"Call me sometime," Brooke said.

"Alright," Lucas said. Brooke tured, and they walked out of the cafe.

"Do you like him or something," Sophia asked Brooke when they were outside.

"Yea," Brooke said, smiling. "I've loved him since I was sixteen."

"Really," Sophia asked.

"Yea. I never told you about him before," Brooke asked.

"No," Sophia said. On the way home from the cafe, Brooke told Sophia about her and Lucas. Then, when they got home, Brooke knew that she had to talk to Maddie.

"What are you doing," Sophia asked Brooke when her and Kiley walked by Maddie's room on the way to their room. Brooke was standing outside of Maddie's room because she didn't wanna go in just yet.

"I wanna talk to her," Brooke said.

"Good luck with that," Sopohia said, rolling her eyes. Brooke knocked on the door a little, and then she pushed it open. Brooke walked into the room and shut the door, and Kiley and Sophia sat against the outside of the door to listen. Brooke walked to Maddie's bed where she was reading a magazine, and sat on the edge of it.

"What do you want," Maddie asked, without looking up from her magazine.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"Oh, for yelling at me," Maddie asked. "You should be."

"Why," Brooke asked. She didn't expect Maddie to be like this to her. She knew she wasn't gonna be that nice, but not like this.

"Because you don't have any right to yell at me," Maddie said. "You're not my mother." She figured that either Maddie, Sophia, or Kiley was going to try to use that against her at some point.

"OK, Maddie, I might not be your mother, but you're my responsibility so I can treat you the way your mother would have," Brooke said.

"She wouldn't have yelled at me," Maddie insisted.

"Yes she would have," Brooke said.

"OK, fine, but why don't you treat Kiley and Sophia like that," Maddie asked.

"I treat them the way your mother did," Brooke said.

"No you don't," Maddie yelled. "You still treat them the way you did before my parents died, but not me. You hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you," Brooke said.

"Yes you do," Maddie insisted.

"Why do you think I hate you," Brooke asked her.

"You just do," Maddie said. "You're always nice to Kiley and Sophia, and you let them do whatever they want, but not me."

"I treat the three of you the same," Brooke said.

"No you don't," Maddie insisted. "You never yell at them."

"I only yelled at you once, and they don't give me reasons to yell at them," Brooke said.

"Oh, and I do," Maddie asked. "I hate you, ok."

"Maddie, don't say that," Brooke said, sighing. She figured that Maddie didn't like her very much right now, but she knew she was just saying that she hated her. She knew she didn't really mean it.

"Why," Maddie asked, and she started to cry. Brooke could tell that she was holding it in the whole time. "You hate me."

"No I don't Maddie, I love you," Brooke said. "And I know that you don't like me very much right now, but I don't hate you."

"Whatever," Maddie sobbed. "Get out of my room."

"Fine," Brooke said, and she got off of her bed and walked to the door. "I don't hate you."

"Just go," Maddie said. She threw her magazine on the floor and layed on her pillow. She started to cry even more than she was before. She knew that Brooke didn't hate her, and she didn't really hate Brooke either. Like she said, Maddie didn't like ther that much right now, but she didn't hate her.

"You don't hate her, right," Sophia asked when Brooke came out of Maddie's room.

"No," Brooke said. "And I'm sure she doesn't hate me either."

"She doesn't," Sophia said.

"I need some ice cream, do we still have some from last night," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Sophia and Kiley said at the same time.

"Aunt Brooke, can we eat ice cream and you can finish telling me about Lucas," Sophia asked.

"Alright, come on," Brooke said, smiling a little.


	4. The Letter

**Sorry it took me long to update. I'm trying to get better, but school is finishing so I've got a whole ton of stuff to do. But...I'll try to get better. I also didn't get reviews for the last chapter, but that's ok. I decided to give this one more chance, and I hope all of you do too.  
-Chelsie**

"Alright, So, I give up," Brooke said to Sophia as she washed her hands.

"Alright, fine," Sophia laughed. "You're bad at it anyway."

"Oh, I'm bad at it," Brooke asked, pretending to sound offended.

"Horrible," Sophia dramatically, giggling a little bit. "No, it's ok. I don't even think I want them anymore." Sophia was trying to teach Brooke how to make pancakes, but it didn't exactly work out. After a half an hour, neither of them even wanted pancakes anymore.

"Me neither," Brooke said.

"Want me to help you clean this up," Sophia asked.

"You don't have to," Brooke said.

"No, it's ok, I'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Part of this is my fault too." Brooke and Sophia cleaned the counter and then they ate breakfast.

"Maybe we can try that again another time," Sophia said.

"No. You can try that again another time," Brooke said. Maddie pushed her door open and walked to the kitchen.

"I was gonna eat, but I'll just wait till later," Maddie said. She turned around and started walking back to her room.

"No...Maddie, eat," Brooke said.

"Oh...it's ok, I'm not really that hungry," Maddie said as she went back in her room.

"She can't let it go," Sophia said.

"She can't let what go," Brooke asked.

"That fight you had with her last week."

"How do you know she's still mad about that?"

"She told me," Sophia said. "She thinks you hate her. You don't, right? You don't hate her?"

"No, I don't hate her," Brooke said. "Why would I hate her?"

"I don't know," Sophia said. "Ask her." Before Brooke said anything to Sophia, the phone rang.

"You're closer, go get it," Brooke said.

"Why do I have to," Sophia asked, getting up anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Brooke," Lucas asked. Right away, Sophia knew that it was Lucas. She smiled to herself.

"No. This is Sophia. Do you wanna talk to her?" Sophia looked at Brooke.

"Who is it," Brooke whispered.

"Yea, is she there," Lucas asked.

"Yea, here she is." Sophia handed the phone to Brooke.

"Who is it," Brooke asked again.

"You'll see," Sophia said.

"Hello," Brooke asked, sounding a little annoyed because she didn't know who it was.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke looked up at Sophia and gave her a look. Sophia just smiled and went out to the living room where Kiley was watching TV.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Sorry I didn't call you back sooner," Lucas said. "I just wanted to see if you had anything to do tonight?"

"Oh, so you like wanna go on a date or something like that?"

"Yea. Something like that."

"Well...I don't know. I would really like to, but I don't know if I should leave them alone," Brooke said. "Well, no, you know what. I t won't hurt."

"Are you sure," Lucas asked.

"Positive," Brooke said.

"Alright. How is six tonight," Lucas asked.

"That's fine," Brooke said.

"Alright. I'll see you at six," Lucas said.

"See you at six," Brooke said smiling, and she hung up the phone. "Sophia, why didn't you tell me that it was him before I answered? I sounded angry when I did." She put her and Sophia's cereal bowls in the sink and cleared off the table.

"I wanted you to see for yourself."

"Well I'm going on a date or something like that with him," Brooke said.

"Tonight," Sophia asked.

"Yea."

"Who goes on dates on a Sunday?"

"Well it isn't exactly a date. It's something like that."

"Oh...ok. Whatever makes you happy."

---

"Maddie, wanna come to the mall with us," Brooke asked Maddie as she pushed her door open a little. For the last week, Brooke and Maddie have barely talked to each other. Brooke just figured that Maddie wouldn't listen if she said anything to her, and Maddie was still mad at her.

"Well, alright," Maddie said. She shut off her laptop and put it on her dresser. Brooke was surprised that Maddie said she would go, but she wasn't gonna argue with her.

"So you're going out with Lucas tonight," Maddie asked Brooke.

"Yea," Brooke said, smiling to herself.

"You really like him, don't you," Maddie asked.

"Yea, well, I never really stopped loving him," Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke, I can't find my shoes," Kiley said.

"They're in your closet," Brooke said. Kiley ran to their room, and Sophia came out of it.

"She's coming," Sophia asked Brooke, looking at Maddie.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Maddie said.

"Don't fight," Brooke said to them. "Kiley, did you find your shoes?"

"Yea, I'm coming," Kiley called, and she ran out of her room a minute later.

"Alright, let's go," Brooke said. "What time is it?"

"2:30," Maddie said.

"OK, we don't have a lot of time," Brooke said as she locked the door.

"Can we go to Abercrombie, I wanna get something," Sophia said when they got to the mall.

"OK," Brooke said. Brooke, Maddie, and Kiley looked around in Abercrombie while Sophia tried things on.

"Oh, this is cute, isn't it," Brooke asked Maddie, showing her a sweater.

"Yea, I like that," Maddie said, taking it from Brooke to look at it.

"Oh...hi Madelyn," a girl at the other end of the table said to Maddie.

"Hi," Maddie said, and she put the sweater down. She walked to a table with jackets on it. Brooke and Kiley followed her.

"Were they your friends," Brooke asked Maddie.

"No," Maddie said. "Those girls hate me. And I hate them too."

"I'm sure they don't hate you," Brooke said. "And it's not nice to say that you hate people."

"Yea, they definitely do. They don't even know my name," Maddie said. "I don't know why either. I never did anything to them. The girl Lily, the one that said hi to me, is like the bitchiest girl in our grade. I don't think the other girl, Ella, hates me as much as Lily does though. But that's only because I'm friends with her sister." Brooke was kinda glad that Maddie was telling her what was bothering her. She wanted Maddie to be able to talk to her about things like that. Before Emily and Austin died, Maddie would tell Brooke everything that went on in her life.

"Just don't worry about people like that," Brooke said.

"I know, I try not to," Maddie said. "Sometimes I just can't." Brooke figured she wouldn't push it anymore with Maddie.

"Alright, I'm ready," Sophia said when she came out of the fitting room.

"Are you getting anything," Kiley asked her.

"Yea, I'm getting these," Sophia said, showing Kiley the skirt, the jacket, and the two shirts she was getting..

"Wait, can I get this," Maddie asked, picking up the sweater that Brooke showed her.

"Yea," Brooke said.

They shopped for almost three hours. Now, it was almost six, and Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley were helping Brooke with her makeup.

"No, don't use that one," Maddie said.

"No," Brooke asked, looking at the eyeshadow she was holding.

"No. Use the lighter one," Maddie said. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"OK," Brooke said. "Kiley, will you go see what time it is?"

"Yea," Kiley said, and she slid off the sink counter. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Sophia, go get that." Sophia slid off the sink counter and walked to the door. "Alright, Maddie, hurry."

"Do you want it to look bad?"

"Well...no," Brooke said.

"Well then relax," Maddie said. "I'm almost done." Maddie finished Brooke's eyeshadow, and then pulled herself off the sink counter. She tilted her head and looked at Brooke. "Do you like it."

"Yea," Brooke said. "How do I look?"

"Good," Maddie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go." Maddie followed Brooke to the living room, where Lucas was waiting.

"Hi," Brooke said, smiling.

"You look nice," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Brooke said, reminding herself to thank Maddie later for helping her pick out her outfit and do her makeup. "OK, we probably won't be long. Be good, ok?"

"We will," Kiley said.

"Bye," Brooke said.

"Bye," they said.

"So where do you wanna go," Brooke asked Lucas when they got to his car.

"You can pick," Lucas said.

"Oh, um, ok," Brooke said, thinking for a minute. "Well, how about Fridays?"

"Fridays is good," Lucas said.

---

Sophia shut the door to her and Kiley's bedroom, to leave Kiley alone so she could watch her movie, and she went to the living room where Maddie was laying on the couch watching TV. Sophia pushed herself next to her.

"What," Maddie asked.

"Are you ok," Sophia asked her.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. You don't seem ok."

"Well I am. So just leave me alone, ok?"

"Fine, Maddie, whatever," Sophia said, and she got up and started to walk back to her and Kiley's room.

"Wait...Sophia," Maddie called.

"Yea?" Sophia turned around and stopped where she was.

"Come back." Sophia walked back to the couch and layed next to Maddie.

"You're not ok, are you," Sophia asked, turning her head to look at Maddie.

"No...not really," Maddie said.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore. Any of it." Sophia could tell that Maddie was trying her hardest not to cry.

"You can't take what anymore?"

"I can't take life anymore," Maddie said. "I can't live with Brooke anymore either."

"Why not," Sophia asked.

"Because...I just can't," Maddie insisted. Sophia knew that there was a real reason that Maddie said she couldn't live with Brooke anymore. And since she knew her sister so good, she thought she knew what it was.

"It's because she reminds you of mom, isn't it," Sophia asked.

"No," Maddie lied. "I really don't think she likes me very much." She knew that Brooke loved her, and she _did _remind her of Emily.

"Well maybe you should be a little bit nicer to her sometimes," Sophia said.

"I am nice," Maddie said as if it were obvious.

"Yea. Telling someone you hate them is real nice," Sophia said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "Maddie."

"What?"

"You're allowed to miss them."

"I don't miss them," Maddie insisted.

"Maddie, they're our parents," Sophia said.

"No. They were our parents."

"Fine, Maddie. I was trying to help, but you obviously don't wanna talk to me." Sophia got up off the couch, and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

---

"Is our dessert coming soon," Brooke asked. "Because I should probably get home soon."

"We can leave now if you want," Lucas said.

"No...I need a brake. That's not horrible, is it?"

"No, it's not."

Brooke was having a good time with Lucas. She wouldn't let herself talk about Maddie, Sophia, or Kiley at all, and they spent the whole time getting caught up with each other. Brooke really liked that, and she realized how much she had missed him, and it was more than she thought before.

"Apple pie," the waiter said, coming up to their table and putting it in front of Lucas, "and chocolate cake." He put the chocolate cake in front of Brooke.

"Thanks," they said at the same time as the waiter walked away.

"That looks good," Brooke said.

"It is good," Lucas said. "Wanna try?"

"Sure," Brooke said. Lucas put out his fork and Brooke took a bite of the apple pie. "It is good, but mine's better."

"Oh, it is?"

"Lots," Brooke said. She held out her fork and Lucas took a bite of Brooke's cake. "Told you it's better.

"No, I definitely think mine's better," Lucas said.

"Hmm...no it's definitely not," Brooke said, laughing a little. Then she smiled.

"What," Lucas asked.

"I've missed you," Brooke said. "And I'm not just saying that either. I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too," Lucas said.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"It's nice to have a night out like this," Brooke said. "It's nice to have a break from listening to Maddie and Sophia get in a fight about every other thing, and it's nice not to hear Maddie treat Kiley like a baby. It's just nice."

"Does Maddie really give you that much of a problem," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "And I feel bad like yelling at her and all, because she always insists that I hate her, and I don't."

"Did you ever try talking to her?" Brooke shook her head.

"Whenever I try to she doesn't listen to me. Sometimes I just think I should of read the letter."

"The letter," Lucas asked.

"Emily left me this letter saying why she picked me or whatever. The lawyer gave it to me. I'm afraid to read it," Brooke said.

"Why are you afraid," Lucas asked.

"I really don't know," Brooke said, shrugging a little. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

"So are we gonna do this again sometime?"

"Yea. We can do something again before Sunday."

"Do you wanna do something on Friday," Brooke asked.

"Yea, actually, Nathan has a game on Friday, and I was going to bring Laila, so if you wanna come, and bring Maddie, Sophia, and Kiley, that's fine," Lucas said.

"Well don't you wanna spend time with your sister," Brooke asked.

"Oh I see it. Tonight was so horrible you don't want to go out with me again," Lucas said, pretending to be offended. Brooke smiled, laughing a little.

"It's not that. Don't you wanna have your own time with Laila?"

"It's fine."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Brooke smiled, and looked at Lucas.

"I'm going to kiss you right now, if that's ok with you," Brooke said.

"Well, what if it's not," Lucas asked.

"Than that's too bad." She leaned towards Lucas, and Lucas leaned toward her, and they kissed. After that, they smiled.

"Can I have more apple pie," Brooke asked.

"If I can have more chocolate cake," Lucas said.

"Alright. Let's trade." Brooke pushed her plate to Lucas, and Lucas pushed his plate to Brooke. After the finished their dessert, Lucas took Brooke home.

"So," Brooke said, kissing him when they were outside her apartment, "you want us to come on Friday?"

"If you want to," Lucas said. "If not, we can always do something on Saturday."

"No, Friday is good."

"Alright, I'll call you this week."

"Alright," Brooke said.

"See you on Friday," Lucas said, and he kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Bye," Brooke said.

"Bye," Lucas said, and he walked away. Brooke smiled. She was glad that she went out with Lucas. She went inside and found Maddie and Sophia watching TV in the living room.

"How was it," they both asked excitedly.

"It was good," Brooke said. "We're all going out with him and Laila on Friday."

"Where are we going," Sophia asked.

"To his brother's game," Brooke said.

"So what happened," Maddie asked. "On your date or something like that?"

Brooke told Sophia and Maddie all about her night out with Lucas. Then, when they went to bed, she decided that it was finally time to read Emily's letter. After she got ready for bed, she took the letter out of the drawer next to her bed. She sat on her bed, still a little afraid to open it. She couldn't really figure out why though. She thought that there would be something on there that she didn't want to read, or that the letter was never really intended to be read and she would read something that she wasn't supposed to read. After a minute, she finally opened the envelope, took the letter out, and started reading.

_Brooke,  
First of all, I really don't know why I'm writing this. Well, no, that's not completely true. I'm writing this just in case Austin and I die, which we both hope doesn't happen. I didn't really want to write this, but Austin told me I should. But, if it does happen, we decided that we want you to have custody of Madeline, Sophia, and Kiley. I'm sure you're probably thinking why. Why you and not Mom and Dad, right? Well, for one, I don't think it would be fair to them to have to move all the way to California. You're so good with them now. They love you, and I know that you love them. I really hope that you say yes. I think it'll be good for the four of you. _

Well, Maddie will will give you a problem, I can tell you that right now, but once she opens up to you, more than she does now, she won't, I promise. She might treat you differently than she does now, no, she probably will. She probably won't listen to you, and try the whole, "You're not my mother" thing too. But you're allowed to yell at her, or ground her, or do whatever it takes for you to get her back to mornal. But it wil happen, I promise. Depending on how old she is, this might be hard for Kiley. If she's younger, she might not understand what's going on, but I think she'll be ok. You'll have the easiest time with Sophia. Sophia won't get mad at you, and if she does, it won't last long, trust me. She'll help you with Kiley, and she'll be able to talk with Maddie, even if you can't. But don't worry, this isn't anything you won't be able to do. Because if it was, we woudln't have picked you to have them. I have faith in you, and like I said, they love you, and it's obvious that you love them. So don't worry.  
-Emily

Brooke read the letter twice. She looked at the date Emily wrote on it. It was from last Christmas. That Christmas was her and Austin's last one. In a way, she regretted not reading it before, but only a little bit. She would have liked to know that what was going on with Maddie was normal, but she was ok. And she knew she'd be ok. And she was glad she said yes. This was something that she'd never regret.


End file.
